possession
by TheGreatDisaster
Summary: Rin struggles to maintain a relationship as well as keeping his demonic secret. This is the story of demonic lust. A lust to be closer to a human body, enveloped in one, cared for by one. RinxOC told in second person. (I promise it will get better.)
1. Chapter 1

1.0 possession

You were quite sure that your boyfriend was the best. His imperfection had you from the start.

Surprisingly, he was a great cuddler, despite his rough and badass exterior.  
So you disentangled yourself from the heap that was a snoring Rin, and shuffled to the curtains this Sunday morning, your hair a hot mess. Curls tangling tightly amongst themselves as a result of a night of restless sleeping.

This was one of the few things Rin had in common with you. When you slept, it was hard not to engage in a subconscious fight.  
Looking back, the boy was still sleeping, his limbs spread out over his bed; he won.

You decided to let him sleep while you studied the notes you took in class Friday. This would be the fifth time you looked over them this weekend. They weren't that complicated, but then again the weren't easy. You looked them over just in case.  
School had always come naturally to you, unlike your other half that considered school grounds a place to socialize and wreak havoc. You tended to mind your own business and keep the peace with your own group of friends instead of making new friends and enemies every day.

Your mind immediately wandered back to Rin. He'd moved to lay on his side facing the wall away from you, snoring deeply.  
A soft smile graced your face before you turned back around to delve into your studies.

Not even fifteen minutes later you heard the rustling of bed sheets and several grunts and cracks as the male stretched in his bed. He sighed, relaxed at the sight of your back.

"Morning, Boodge," he muttered blinking at you lazily.

"Good morning, Elf," you replied closing your books to face the man of your dreams. "How did you sleep?"

He rested his eyes for a moment to bathe in the sound of your voice, roughened by the morning. "Wonderfully."  
He was also a heavy sleeper and didn't feel a thing. You crawled across the floor slowly, stalking in a predatory manner to plant a kiss on his lips.  
"Shower with me?" you offered, fiddling with those pointed ears that had you infatuated the moment you laid eyes on them.

"Aren't you afraid I'll lose all control?"

"Maybe I want you to," you chided. "But that's okay. If you wanna wait til YOU'RE ready, then I guess I can wait too." And you turned around and headed for the abandoned boy's locker room for a good scrub down.

Rin frowned at your back as you left, wondering how you would respond to him if you knew. He worried more about what you would say and how you would feel about him afterwards than anyone else he knew. His mind often drifted to this subject when he thought about making love to you. You obviously didn't know about his tail and were convinced that his pointed ears and sharp teeth were mere birth defects.

Never would you have guessed he was the son of the devil.  
You were so important to him...


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Blue Exorcist.  
This fic is based solely on the manga**_

Rin ran off, that's all you knew. After that, all reasoning failed and you were quick to follow him out of the circle.

"Rin!" you yelled, bow and arrow equipped.

"Vasquez, get back here!" Shura's words fell on deafears as you dove into pure greenery and thick forestry.

She squinted into the dark atmosphere beyond the magic circle, but there wasn't much to see. You were long gone, after Rin. She expected as much from an impulsive girl like you. "Damn it!" Now fuming, she summoned a sword. "All of you, stay here! I'm going to look for Okumura and Vasquez. Do not step out of the circle!"

Perfect. Your first day back and you had to deal with a childish demon that wanted to play tag with your boyfriend.

"Not on your life pal, he's mine!" aiming your weapon his way.

"So unruly," he half teased, but the lack of infliction in his voice left no indication of a teasing tone, and he took hold of your bow. You had been giving him hell, and were in his way, he made it clear each time he acknowledged you. This was dangerous, but you cared deeply for Rin, and if that meant you'd die trying to defend him, then so be it.

You tried your hardest to yank your weapon from the green headed devil's grip, yet he held fast, grinning, or… grimacing with his cherry lollipop caught between his teeth.

Grunting, you tried even harder, finding no sign of the demon letting up.

"Ri-unff!" Before you could get his name out, the Earth King had his sticky, sugary hand over your mouth. He dragged you up into the trees, hiding from the half demon.

"Catch me if you can!" he sang childishly toward Rin who was seething on the ground.

You saw him kicking at the base of the tree, pacing angrily and aggressively. His canines were visible in the dim lighting and they gleamed at a sharp point. "Hey asshole! Gimme my girlfriend back!" He said it on a growl.

The demon narrowed his eyes, his frown etched deeply into his deceivingly beautiful features. "I don't understand… why don't you draw your weapon?" You squirmed, kicking and screaming in the demon's arms. You could live without hanging ten or twenty feet above ground.

His snarl grew once more, with more evil between each tooth. "Stop squirming," he tried to adjust you in his arms in a way that it would be easier to restrain you, but his hands ended up in sacred places. You blushed, relaxing in his grip. "What does a demon prince see in a plain mo-" He couldn't even finish his sentence when some unknown force tackled the both of you out of the tree.

You tumbled out of the Earth King's grip and into some brush that made for a rather soft landing. You were dazed and confused, your head spinning. A warm glow of bright blue brought your attention to the two demons battling it out on the forest floor.

You could tell that one was your captor, but the other… it took a while, but you recognized the feral beast as… Rin.

He was engulfed in flames, an animalistic look on his face. You were scared shitless, but honestly, you just wanted Rin to be okay. Was he in pain? It was all you cared about. Nothing scared you more than the thought of Rin's suffering.

As you called out to him, he glanced over at you, eyes glowing with bloodlust and mania. This wasn't Rin. It couldn't be Rin. There was no love behind those beautiful blue eyes, only the bestial desire of a wild animal…. No sentiment, only want.

Shura grabbed your arm, dragging you out of the line of fire. She was yelling. She was yelling at you, but you couldn't hear her as the world began to grow further away.

You kept breathing his name, over and over, Shura trying to snap you out of it. After what seemed like forever you finally looked at her, "What's wrong with him?"

* * *

You couldn't believe your eyes. Rin…

Rin wasn't human. He was a feral beast that the Paladin had referred to as an 'it'. A demon. The illegitimate son of Satan.

You watched them restrain him in cold, cold hate. You saw him as a frightened animal, the way he was behaving, gnashing out at the exorcists and men trying to help him. Still, he had feelings, but amplified times hundreds. You didn't appreciate the way they were handling him.

Your face was hot as tears began to fall. you wanted to run to him, but at the same time you wanted to run away. You were frozen where you stood, torn between fleeing and staying. You bit your thumb nail, taking two steps forward before strong arms jerked you more than three steps in the opposite direction. Looking up, you saw an injured Suguro coaxing you to the chopper while Rin was being taken prisoner.

All you could do was follow.

You sent him your silent apologies. Part of you wished he had told you sooner so it wasn't such a surprise now.

The same night, you sat alone in your dorm, alone for the first time in what felt like months. You were really missing Rin, and you were certain he was longing for you. The night's events had played over in your head like a silent movie, and it tore you apart inside. You kept thinking over what you should have done.

The Paladin had mentioned execution. You were heavy with the aching need to see that half demon boy once more. Life without him seemed so dark.

_**Please Review :)**_


End file.
